


unspirted

by synergies



Series: fakiru week 2018 [5]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, in which the prompt is interpreted both literally and not so literally, this one’s rlly short bc i had no clue what i wanted to do w/ the prompt orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: She might not know how to completely cheer him up when he’s feeling down— but that certainly doesn’t mean she can’t give her best efforts to change that! Besides, someone’s gotta keep them afloat!





	unspirted

### ( did you think i wouldn't notice, love? )

She can tell when Fakir’s not happy, it’s in the subtleties in his facial expressions, the small inflections of his tone ( arguably, one might think that is more like a constant state of mind with him, but Ahiru knows better than that ).

It’s because she knows better that she’s so stubborn in her refusal to let him stay this way.

...Alright, maybe her methods might not be... the best, b-but it should be the thought that counts, right? ( They’re very loving thoughts after all! )

He’s not paying her any attention, which gives her the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action and ambush him with her affection! Which she does, with a low yell as she throws herself at him, effectively knocking them both back on the couch.

“...Hello to you too.” Fakir sounds exasperated as he stares up at her ( in almost disbelief, but she’s pretty sure he’s used to her by this point ); she can hear the underlying fondness in his voice, and she’ll grin at that.

“Hi!” Ahiru beams, hands going to his cheeks to try and tug them up.

“What are you doing…?” His words are a bit more unintelligible once her fingers hook into the side of his mouth, which honestly just makes her giggle because he sounds silly.

“Making you smile, duh! Can’t you tell?” She tugs his lips upwards as if to emphasize her point, a small twitch of his lips suggesting that he is probably smiling at her ( or laughing— really, either would be fine in her book ). “...So, are you smiling yet?”

There’s a mumble of words she can’t quite catch before she finds their positions flipped with a shriek as fingers press into her sides. “W-Wait, no—!” Her wailing breaks off in a fit of laughter, writhing as she tries in vain to escape from underneath him. “Why?! I was trying to help!” Truthfully, though, Ahiru doesn’t mind it, because— not everyone gets to see this soft, easy going side of him ( she does though, and she takes joy in that fact every time, even when he looks too smug for his own good ).

When he’s relented, they stay there and lie on the couch for a while, in silence. She can tell by the grip on her hand ( and the way that their rings keep pressing against the other ), whatever’s bothering Fakir is still bothering him, but he’s doing better, so she’ll just curl up against him and use her free hand to play with his hair absentmindedly.

Ahiru may not like to see him down— but there’s plenty she can do to try and remedy that, at least.


End file.
